JALOUSIE
by Celine Alba
Summary: Sur une idée de Lucile Christophe. Que peut faire la jalousie comme ravages sur des êtres qui n'auraient jamais cru la ressentir ? Les rapprocher. Lizzington. Aucun spoiler. Tout public.


**JALOUSIE**

Depuis qu'il « travaillait » avec le FBI, Red ne chômait pas. Ils en étaient à 28 noms rayés de la liste et une bonne soixantaine de cadavres estampillés du bon droit fédéral. Le tout avec l'aimable concours de Mr Kaplan dans 75% des cas. Cela le faisait sourire. Deux ans auparavant, on l'aurait jeté dans un cachot humide et sombre au fin fond de Guatanamo pour avoir commis ces meurtres. Mais là, ils étaient couverts. Donc, depuis un peu plus d'un an, il pouvait, en toute impunité et liberté, éliminer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin ou sur celui d'Elisabeth Keen.

Ce jour-là, un mardi, Liz et lui avaient eu un petit entretien privé avec un dénommé Raul Cortez et ce dernier s'était montré un peu réticent à leur livrer les bonnes informations leur permettant de remonter au commanditaire des derniers crimes en vogue dans le Maryland. Il leur fallut donc convaincre Raul de parler. Il le fit mais hélas pour lui, trop lentement. Ses blessures devenaient trop importantes, aussi Liz jugea préférable de l'achever. Quelle bonté d'âme ! Aussitôt, Red appela Mr Kaplan pour faire un peu de ménage avant que la cavalerie ne débarque. En attendant, Red contemplait Liz qui commençait à nettoyer la scène.

- Arrêtez, Lizzie. Mr Kaplan va s'en occuper.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Et pendant que je fais ça, je ne réfléchis pas aux raisons qui me poussent de plus en plus à agir comme vous et non comme un agent fédéral.

- Vous croyez que ce sont tous des saints, Lizzie ? Vous croyez qu'Harold Cooper ne s'est jamais sali les mains avant d'en arriver au poste qu'il occupe maintenant ? Vous pensez vraiment que le petit Donald ne fait jamais d'extras ? Allons…

- Vous dites ça comme si vous pensiez que tout le monde est forcément comme vous. Mais j'ose encore croire qu'il y a des personnes respectueuses des lois pour lesquelles nous sommes sensés combattre.

- Respecter les lois ne veut pas dire respecter ceux qui les enfreignent. Je sais bien que la frontière est ténue entre le bien et le mal quand on fait ce genre de boulot. Les médiocres sont dans des bureaux et remplissent la paperasse. Eux, ils respectent les lois par peur de ce qu'ils trouveront en allant voir de l'autre côté du miroir. Les meilleurs agents sont ceux qui traversent le miroir, Lizzie. Comme vous.

- Comme vous aussi, c'est ça ?

- Moi, c'est différent. Depuis plus de 20 ans, je vis grâce aux ombres cachées devant le miroir. Ce sont elles qui m'intéressent et elles que je chasse, comme elles me chassent aussi.

- C'est édifiant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Votre capacité à rendre des choses simples toujours très compliquées. Les femmes sont ainsi. Vous assumez cette part féminine en vous, Red ?

- Si vous me voyez un jour en bas résilles avec des talons aiguilles, vous aurez la réponse !

Elle éclata de rire. Il était fier de lui. Faire rire Elisabeth Keen était rarissime et quand il y parvenait, il en ressentait une pointe d'orgueil. Cela le fit sourire. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Elle l'était le reste du temps aussi mais là, quand son rire atteignait ses yeux, elle rayonnait tant qu'elle le réchauffait. Et plus il la regardait, plus il avait chaud. Par chance, c'est le moment que choisit Mr Kaplan pour arriver. Elle apostropha gentiment Liz.

- Je vois que vous avez commencé sans moi, Elisabeth.

- Ca vous ennuie ?

- Non, du tout. Vous avez fait du beau travail. Comme toujours. Contrairement à l'homme de Néandertal qui vous accompagne.

- C'est de moi dont vous parlez ?

- Qui d'autre ? Avec vous, je passe plusieurs heures à nettoyer. Au moins, avec Elisabeth, le travail est plus soigné. On gagne du temps.

- Sa part féminine fait la différence.

- Elle en fait d'autres…en tout cas, merci encore, Elisabeth.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Liz.

- Avec joie, Liz. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kate.

- C'est votre prénom ?

Red resta en retrait en observant les deux femmes qui discutaient. A n'en pas douter, Kaplan appréciait Liz. Ce qui, devait-il l'admettre, ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Que Liz soit draguée par des hommes était déjà difficile à gérer mais si les femmes s'y mettaient aussi… ! Il décida de ne rien dire, rien faire et continua à écouter et observer.

- Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde qui ont le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom. Raymond et vous.

- Merci pour votre confiance, Kate.

- C'est tout naturel. Vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang ?

- Oui mais ce fut long. Quel idiot !

- Certains hommes sont de vrais crétins quand ils veulent jouer les héros pour impressionner les jolies dames. Nul doute que celui-ci aurait parlé plus vite si Red avait été seul.

- Vous croyez ?

- Je connais peu d'hommes qui n'essaieraient pas de vous plaire, Liz.

- C'est gentil. Mais tous les hommes ne le font pas, vous savez.

- Ah oui ? Vous pensez que l'ours derrière nous fait quoi avec vous ?

Cette fois, elle allait trop loin.

- Ca suffit, K !

- Nous ne faisons que discuter, Raymond.

- Attendez que je ne sois pas là, alors. C'est assez déplaisant d'être spectateur et bouffon en même temps.

Liz se retenait de rire. Ces deux-la formaient une sacrée paire. Kaplan pouvait se montrer revêche, franchement peu aimable et froidement calculatrice quand lui se montrait charmant, amène et protecteur. Et inversement, elle pouvait être gentille, souriante quand lui bougonnait. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi il bougonnait, présentement.

- Et vous, Lizzie, arrêtez de vous retenir de rire !

- Je n'y peux rien si je trouve désopilant de vous voir râler.

- Vous vous payez ma tête.

- Je n'en ai pourtant pas les moyens, selon les dernières infos.

Kaplan revint à la charge.

- Combien, aujourd'hui ?

- D'après Raul ici présent, le dernier contrat s'élève à 5 millions de dollars.

- Et la vôtre, Liz ?

- 2 millions.

- Raymond, il faut faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse.

- Je sais, K. Je vous assure que je fais le maximum.

- Je m'inquiète pour la tête de Liz plus que la vôtre. Vous, le jour où on pourra vous faire la peau, vu son épaisseur, il pleuvra en enfer.

- Trop aimable, Kate.

- Ca fait combien d'années qu'on se connait, tous les deux ? 15 ans ?

- 17.

- Et depuis 17 ans, combien de personnes ont essayé de vous avoir ?

- J'en ai perdu le compte après les 200 premières, je le crains.

- Dembe, il en est à combien ?

- 485, K.

Liz n'en revenait pas.

- Il y a eu 485 personnes qui ont un jour essayé de vous tuer, Red ?

- 486 avec celle qui fait un peu de ménage autour de moi depuis quelques jours.

- Je ne tiendrai pas aussi longtemps.

- Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Lizzie. Bientôt, nous aurons éliminé tous ces nuisibles qui croient pouvoir me toucher ou vous toucher.

- Et vous ne laisserez personne toucher Liz, n'est-ce pas, Raymond ?

- Personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, non.

Le double sens de leurs propos échappa à Liz mais pas à Red qui fut alors convaincu que Kaplan avait des vues sur Liz.

Il attendit que cette dernière s'en aille avec la cavalerie du FBI pour prendre son associée à part.

- Bien, K., maintenant, dites-moi tout.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Vous draguez Lizzie maintenant ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu votre petit jeu. Elle vous plait.

- Oui et alors ? Elle est libre, elle est belle, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Pour autant que je le sache, Lizzie préfère les hommes.

- Et pour autant que je le sache, elle n'en a aucun dans sa vie depuis sa parodie de mariage avec Tom Keen. A moins que vous ne m'ayez caché quelque chose…

- Draguez qui vous voulez, Kate, mais laissez Lizzie en dehors de vos plans.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une chasse gardée ?

- Elle est trop jeune pour vous.

- Pour vous aussi alors.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- En quoi est-ce si différent, Raymond ? Elle me plait beaucoup cette petite. Et elle ne m'a pas repoussée. Si vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentez, peut-être pourrions-nous ensuite débattre de celui de nous deux qui a le plus de chances avec elle. Or, comme je sais que vous n'en ferez rien, je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne.

- D'accord, vous voulez jouer à ça ? Parfait. Mais attention, Kate, si jamais elle en souffre, vous le paierez.

- Si quelqu'un peut la faire souffrir, c'est vous Raymond. Nous le savons tous les deux.

- Je vais organiser un petit dîner pour nous 3. Vous viendrez ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Bien. Maintenant, finissez votre boulot. Je vais retrouver mes amis fédéraux dehors.

- A plus tard, Raymond. J'attends votre invitation.

Il était parti quand Kaplan se mit à rire. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela ait pu paraître, Mr Kaplan pouvait rire. Dans les escaliers, Red l'entendit et serra les poings. D'où lui venait cette soudaine jalousie alors que, s'il y réfléchissait un peu, K. avait autant de chances de faire succomber Liz que lui de séduire Donald. Cependant, le dîner avec Liz et K. pourrait s'avérer intéressant et lui en apprendre un peu sur comment Liz le voyait, lui. Pour l'heure, elle semblait avoir enfin admis qu'il ne fut pas son père. C'était toujours ça de pris.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment, elle discutait avec Donald Ressler. Elle posait sa main sur son bras et il lui souriait. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas avec lui ? Elle semblait éviter tout contact physique avec lui. Désespérant.

- Donald, vous emmenez Lizzie avec vous ou je peux encore vous l'emprunter ?

- C'est à elle de voir, Reddington. Il n'y aura pas de rapport sur ce que vous avez tous les deux fait ici. Elle peut rester avec vous ou pas.

- C'est gentil de votre part à tous les deux de me demander mon avis. Don, ça ne vous ennuie pas de rentrer sans moi ?

- Non, pas de souci, Liz. On se voit plus tard ?

- Dîner 20h chez vous, c'est ça ?

- Absolument. Je vais vous faire goûter ma spécialité.

- J'ai hâte. Depuis le temps que j'en entends parler !

- A plus tard, Liz.

Red avait suivi ces échanges avec l'impression d'être de trop. Il bouillonnait ! Non, elle n'irait pas dîner chez Ressler. Même pas en rêve ! Ce soir, il la retiendrait pour le boulot s'il le fallait mais elle n'irait pas là-bas ! Ils montèrent en voiture. Il se tourna vers elle, un demi-sourire feint sur le visage.

- Alors, Lizzie, un petit dîner romantique avec Donald ?

- Romantique, je ne sais pas, mais un bon dîner chez lui, oui. Il va me faire goûter son meatloaf. Je sais qu'il en avait préparé un l'an dernier pour Malik et elle m'en avait parlé pendant plusieurs jours.

- J'ignorais qu'il était sorti avec elle.

- Ils avaient dîné à 4 : Malik, son mari, Don et sa fiancée. Ne voyez pas le sexe partout, Red !

- Puisque vous en parlez, justement, depuis quand avez-vous viré votre cuti ?

- Depuis quand j'ai viré quoi ?

- Hey, Lizzie, je vous ai vues vous et Kaplan.

Elle le regardait sans comprendre.

- Il y a quoi dans vos antidouleurs ? Des phéromones et des hallucinogènes ? Arrêtez ces pilules, Red ! Ca ne vous réussit pas !

- Je prends des antalgiques pour les migraines, Lizzie. A base de codéine et de paracétamol. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu.

- Vous pensez m'avoir vue avec Kate en discussion intime, tout comme vous pensez que je me rends à un dîner romantique chez Don. Dites, vous allez bien ?

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez rien remarqué !

- Mais remarqué quoi, bon sang ?

Elle commençait à être franchement agacée. Et lui, il insistait.

- Lizzie, vous êtes belle et comme l'a dit K., seuls les imbéciles n'essaieraient pas de vous draguer.

- Les imbéciles et vous.

- Vous voulez que je vous drague ?

- Non. Je vous faisais simplement remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas que les imbéciles. Il y a des gens à qui je ne plais pas ou qui, pour une raison ou une autre, n'essaieront jamais de me séduire. Soit parce qu'ils sont déjà pris, soit parce que cela ne les intéresse pas. Don est un ami, Red.

- Mais bien sûr. Il est bien connu que les hommes de son âge, hétérosexuels, aiment avoir des amies femmes ravissantes et ne pensent jamais, ô grand jamais, à coucher avec elles.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amies femmes, Red ?

- Si. Mais j'ai aussi couché avec elles.

- Evidemment. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question.

- Enfin, avec toutes celles qui aiment les hommes. Mr Kaplan n'en fait pas partie.

- Je sais qu'elle aime les femmes mais, honnêtement, je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle me draguait, tout à l'heure.

- Vous n'avez peut-être pas voulu voir.

- Vous êtes tordu, vous savez ?

- Vous croyez ? Alors voici ce que nous allons faire. J'organise un petit dîner entre K., vous et moi. Vous verrez que j'ai raison.

- Et moi je vous dis que vous vous faites des idées.

- En ce cas, venez à ce dîner.

- D'accord. Quand ?

- J'allais vous proposer ce soir mais vous avez d'autres plans.

- En effet. Et je tuerais pour un meatloaf.

- Je serai absent jusqu'à vendredi. Donc, vendredi soir, ça vous convient ?

- Vous vous absentez pendant 3 jours ? Vous allez où ?

- Je vais vous manquer ?

- Red…

- Quoi ? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais rien faire de répréhensible. Je vais seulement voir une vieille amie qui a besoin d'un coup de main.

- Mouais. Elle a quel âge, votre vieille amie ?

- 35 ans, je crois.

- Pas si vieille que ça.

Il se mit à rire doucement. Ainsi donc…

- Jalouse ?

- Absolument pas ! Vous pouvez coucher avec qui vous voulez, Red.

- Qui vous dit que c'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Elle est laide ?

- Non, bien au contraire.

- Moralité…

- Moralité, je vais voir une femme de 35 ans qui est malade et avec qui j'ai eu, par le passé, une aventure, en effet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- On ne sait pas encore. C'est pourquoi je vais la voir. Pour tenter d'accélérer un peu les choses.

- On ne peut pas tout acheter, Red.

- Quasiment tout. En Afrique surtout. Si vous n'avez pas d'argent en Ouganda, vous mourez. Avec de l'argent, on fait ce qu'on peut pour trouver de quoi vous souffrez et ensuite pour vous soigner.

- C'est cynique.

- C'est la réalité, Lizzie. Un jour, il faudra que vous sortiez un peu de cette bulle dorée où vous vivez, bien protégée des vérités qui fâchent. Venez en Afrique avec moi et vous verrez que des enfants meurent chaque jour parce que leur eau n'est pas potable ou parce qu'ils ont attrapé un rhume.

- Vous exagérez.

- Hélas non. Mais vous voulez voir par vous-même ? Venez avec moi demain.

- Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Très.

- Je ne peux pas à cause de l'enquête en cours. Je vous rappelle qu'un inconnu a mis nos têtes à prix. Et qu'il serait bien venu de l'arrêter avant qu'il nous arrête. Ou qu'il s'en prenne à des amis à nous.

- Des amis, je n'en ai pas.

- Dembe, c'est qui pour vous ?

- Un frère. Et personne ne peut s'en prendre à Dembe.

- D'accord. En attendant, moi, je refuse qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis.

- Vous en avez tellement ?

- J'aime à croire que Don en fait partie. Et j'aime beaucoup Aram et Cooper.

- Mais pas Samar.

- Elle, je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser. Vous la connaissez mieux que moi, je crois.

Il avait une furieuse envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

- Une intuition.

- Et à part ça, vous n'êtes pas jalouse.

- Red, arrêtez vos pilules, je vous assure !

Il ne cacha plus son rire. Puis redevint un peu sérieux.

- La prochaine fois que je me rends en Afrique, je vous emmène, ok ?

- Ca me va.

- Bien. Et pour vendredi ?

- C'est bon pour moi.

Ils se rendirent dans un café où Josh Robins avait ses habitudes. Ce Josh était l'homme qui avait embauché Raul Cortez. La description qui leur avait été faite était suffisamment précise pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le louper.

Ils venaient de commander deux cafés et des muffins myrtille quand l'homme entra. Il ne les vit pas de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir qu'il remarqua la femme. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Il la trouva très belle, et, en regardant l'homme qui était avec elle, mal accompagnée aussi.

Quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, son esprit se réveilla. C'était elle. Le contrat. Il n'eut pas besoin de comprendre qui était l'homme avec elle.

Quand Liz et Red s'aperçurent que Robins les avaient reconnus, ils se levèrent tranquillement pour aller à sa rencontre. Evidemment, ce dernier voulut les éviter et fit marche arrière en direction de la sortie…où l'attendait Dembe. Pas de bol, Josh !

Red alla payer l'addition et sortit, Liz à son bras, comme si de rien était. Pendant ce temps, Dembe avait mis Robins dans la voiture. Il démarra quand ses amis furent montés.

- Josh Robins, tu voulais nous voir ? Nous voici !

- Reddington et sa poule.

Mauvaise réponse, Josh. Un coup de crosse là où ça fait le plus mal chez un homme, en général, ça coupe quelques ardeurs.

- Avant de poursuivre cette aimable conversation, tu vas présenter tes excuses à la demoiselle.

- Tout le monde le sait que toi et elle…

- Mais c'est qu'il est têtu pour un bientôt mort !

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

- T'es immortel ?

- Non.

- Alors je peux te tuer. Dembe, combien de temps avant d'arriver ?

- 2 minutes, Ray.

- Bon, Josh, tu as 2 minutes pour me dire qui a mis des contrats sur nous.

- Je ne sais pas.

Lizzie ne disait rien et observait cette espèce de larve insignifiante qui voulait tenir tête à Red.

- Lizzie, vous voulez essayer ? A mon avis, il vous parlera davantage qu'à moi.

- Tout à l'heure, Red, avec Cortez, c'est quand même vous qui avez fini par le faire cracher.

- Oui mais Cortez était un coriace. Regardez ce pauvre Josh ! Il n'a rien d'un dur, hein ?

- C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt l'air d'un looser. Une limace.

- Et toi, t'es une belle salope.

- C'est possible mais là, vois-tu, j'ai un flingue dans la main et je sais très bien m'en servir. Alors voici ce qu'on va faire. Je suis une femme et j'ai horreur de salir l'intérieur des voitures. Tout ce sang, c'est dur à faire partir. Donc, Dembe va nous déposer tous les 3 dans un endroit calme et tu vas apprécier l'art de faire parler un suspect. Je t'assure, on fait ça très bien Red et moi. Un vrai tandem ! Bon, tu n'auras pas le temps de faire profiter qui que ce soit de ce que tu auras appris mais si tu es gentil, on te tuera rapidement. Si tu n'es pas gentil, tu feras comme ton copain Cortez qui a mis plus de 2 heures à se vider de son sang. Je crois qu'il avait mal. N'est-ce pas Red ?

- C'est pour ça qu'il appelait sa mère ?

L'autre ne disait rien et se demandait par moments s'il était tombé sur un duo de comiques. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps sur la question. La voiture venait de se garer devant un entrepôt. Dembe le fit descendre.

Il l'installa à l'intérieur, à genoux sur un revêtement plastifié. Mr Kaplan aurait ainsi moins de travail pour nettoyer.

- Josh, je présume que tu as compris que le plastique sur le sol n'est pas là pour faire joli. Les femmes et leur manie de la propreté… !

- Vous faites un duo de comiques, tous les deux ?

Il reçut la première balle dans l'épaule gauche. Tirée à bout portant, celle-ci lui démit l'articulation. Il cria.

- Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ? Lizzie, notre premier client va mourir de rire. On est bon, tous les deux, on est bon !

- J'aimerais bien qu'il parle avant de mourir, Red. Et pas pour dire des insanités ou des âneries. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas du inventer l'eau chaude et que le courant ne circule pas jusqu'à son cerveau mais je suis sûre qu'il peut nous être un peu utile.

- Ok. On l'abîme mais on le tue lentement, alors.

- S'il parle, je lui ai promis qu'on ferait vite.

- Je vous laisse faire, Lizzie. Il est à vous !

Elle s'approcha de Robins.

- La prochaine balle ira se loger dans tes parties intimes. Donc, tu as 10 secondes pour me dire qui est derrière les contrats avant de couiner comme une truie. Top chrono.

- Je ne sais pas !

- 5 secondes.

- Un homme à l'accent russe.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Une fois.

- Son nom.

- Je le connais pas.

Le coup était parti tout seul. Si Robins s'en sortait - ce qui était fortement compromis -, il ne pourrait plus jamais jouer des castagnettes avec les rares femmes qu'il avait du payer pour coucher avec lui.

Il couinait. Beaucoup. Dembe lui versa un seau d'eau sur la tête pour le maintenir éveillé. Pas question qu'il tombe dans les pommes !

- Le nom, Josh. On ne va pas y passer des heures. De toute façon, à ce rythme, dans 35 minutes, tu n'auras plus un seul membre intact.

- Je connais pas son nom. Je vous jure. C'est un type vieux, peut-être 60 ou 65 ans.

- Red, je vous le laisse ?

- Josh…mon petit Josh…tu sais l'âge que j'ai ? Alors, pour avoir traité de vieux un homme à peine plus âgé que moi, je vais être plus clément que Lizzie et seulement te mettre une balle dans le genou. Tu es prêt ?

Et un genou en moins, un ! Et un seau d'eau de plus, un !

- Josh, tu es toujours avec nous ?

- Vous allez mourir tous les deux.

- Tout le monde meurt un jour. Toi, c'est dans…quelques minutes. Nous, on verra. Parle-nous du type.

- Il a dit que si on demandait qui il était, il fallait dire Berlin. J'ai rien compris.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Lizzie, vous comprenez ?

- Parfaitement. Autre chose, Josh ?

- Il a une cicatrice sur le front.

- Quel genre de cicatrice ?

- Comme une brûlure de cigarette ou un truc comme ça.

- Un tisonnier. Ca fait un trou et une barre ?

- En petit, oui.

- Ok. Merci. Il est bien, ce Josh. Un vrai soldat ! Lizzie, on le garde pour s'amuser plus tard ?

- Non, Red. C'est bon. Il mérite de partir vite.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Finalement, ils ne l'achevèrent pas et l'abandonnèrent là, dans cet entrepôt. Une demi-heure plus tard, des agents du FBI vinrent le chercher. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui...mais il survécut. Peut-être sa voix de néo castra lui fit avoir de nouveaux amis dans la geôle où il fut mis. Allez savoir !

Jetant un œil à sa montre Red vit qu'il n'était que 17h45. Il aurait aimé que Robins tienne plus longtemps afin que Lizzie n'ait plus le temps d'aller chez Donald. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour la retenir.

- Red, le type à la cicatrice, vous savez qui c'est ?

- Oui. Mais il n'est pas l'homme qu'on recherche. C'est un sous-fifre à qui j'ai laissé un souvenir.

- Vous êtes un homme que les criminels ne peuvent décidément pas oublier ! Vous laissez souvent des stigmates chez vos ennemis.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de mourir, oui. Qu'y puis-je ? Je me défends, c'est tout.

- Je ne vous accuse de rien. En attendant, on est à peine plus avancé.

- Je trouve au contraire qu'on a quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Ah…

- Si Dimitri est dans le coup alors son patron l'est aussi. Et son patron a de bonnes raisons de me vouloir mort…et Berlin avec. Quant à vous, il sait que pour m'avoir, il doit d'abord s'en prendre à vous. Selon toute logique, c'est ce qui est prévu.

- Là, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez.

- Je veux bien mais cela va prendre du temps. Or, ce soir, vous avez un rendez-vous avec un meatloaf.

- Vous ne pouvez pas résumer ? D'habitude, vous êtes le spécialiste des résumés. Dans certains cas, ceux qui me touchent de près, vous êtes même le roi du laconisme.

- Si je résume, vous allez penser que je vous cache encore des choses. Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez, Lizzie !

- Je veux manger un meatloaf et savoir qui veut nous tuer. Et le tout avant minuit. C'est jouable ou pas ?

- Ca ne l'est que si je dîne avec vous chez Donald.

Elle se mit à réfléchir un instant et appela Ressler.

- Don, c'est moi. Dites, je suis toujours avec Red et il a des choses à me dire qui risquent de prendre pas mal de temps. Il propose donc de venir dîner avec nous.

- Il veut venir dîner chez moi ? Lui ? Liz, je vous aime beaucoup mais lui, j'ai du mal.

- Je sais, Don.

- C'est important pour vous ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais vous m'en devrez une, un jour !

- Merci Don ! Vous êtes un amour !

Elle lui envoya un bisou sonore et raccrocha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Affaire réglée, vous dînez avec nous !

- Il n'a pas intérêt à m'empoisonner !

- Je vous protégerai, messire !

En lui-même, il jubilait. Il venait de réussir à gâcher les plans de Ressler ! Il eut un petit sourire en coin que ne remarqua pas Liz. Si tel avait été le cas, elle se serait méfié.

- Dembe, vous pouvez me déposer chez moi avant qu'on aille chez Donald ? J'aimerais prendre une douche et me changer.

- Bien sûr agent Keen.

- Red ?

- Oui ?

- On se retrouve chez Don ou vous repassez me prendre ?

- On se retrouve chez lui.

Une heure et 20 minutes plus tard, Red arriva chez Don et y découvrit Liz, buvant un verre de vin blanc.

- Reddington.

- Donald. Merci de m'avoir invité.

- Je l'ai fait pour elle, pas pour vous.

- Je sais. Juste un détail : je n'ai pas de goût particulier pour le cyanure.

- C'est dommage parce que j'en avais mis de côté juste pour vous !

- Lizzie, votre copain me menace.

- Avec quoi ? Une manique ?

- On ne sait pas ce que cache la manique.

- Don, soyez gentil, n'embêtez pas Red sinon, il va bouder toute la soirée.

- Donald, elle a bu combien de verres avant que j'arrive ?

- C'est le premier. Vous en voulez un ?

- Merci, oui.

- La même chose que Liz ?

- Oui, ça ira très bien.

- Je vous emmène ça de suite. Installez-vous, je reviens.

Donald partit dans la cuisine, laissant Red et Liz seuls.

- C'est mignon, ici. Genre garçonnière…

- Red, ne commencez pas !

- Vous croyez qu'il possède des estampes japonaises ?

- Red….

- D'accord. On l'attend pour commencer ou pas ?

- Ca vaut mieux. Ca vous évitera de répéter.

Il toisa la tenue de la jeune femme. Pantalon léger, en toile, chemisier échancré. Simple mais séduisant. Plutôt sexy même.

- Oh, pendant que j'y pense…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes ravissante ce soir. C'est pour lui ou pour moi ?

- Pour moi.

- Eh bien, vous avez de la chance.

- Vous aussi puisque vous en profitez !

- Pas faux.

Donald revint avec deux verres de vin blanc et en tendit un à Red.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes là, Reddington, on vous écoute.

- C'était en 1999, en Afghanistan. A l'époque, le pays devait faire face à la montée des Talibans. On m'avait demandé d'entrer en contact avec le Général Massoud. Les Russes ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur et, hélas pour moi, certains de mes associés de l'époque étaient russes. La rencontre avec Massoud ne put pas se faire à cause d'un ancien du KGB qui détestait Massoud, qui détestait les Américains et qui détestait aussi les réformes instaurées dans son propre pays depuis Gorbatchev.

- Berlin ?

- Non. Pire que lui. Berlin, à côté, c'était de la rigolade.

- C'est l'homme qu'on recherche ?

- Oui, Lizzie. C'est lui. En 1999, j'appris qu'il avait mis au point une embuscade pendant laquelle Massoud, moi et quelques autres aurions tous été tués. Et cela devait se passer pendant ma rencontre avec l'Afghan. De fait, nous avons prévenu Massoud que la rencontre était annulée et mes associés et moi avons œuvré pour retrouver le Russe. Mais plus on le cherchait et moins on le trouvait. Ce type, c'était un peu comme Ben Laden en son temps. Quand on croyait avoir une trace, on trouvait un autre gars, à sa place, comme Dimitri.

- L'homme à la cicatrice.

- Oui. Peu à peu, certains d'entre nous se décourageaient et abandonnaient les recherches, las d'avoir l'impression de courir après l'hydre de Lerne.

- Vous avez continué, vous ?

- Oui et non. J'ai vaqué à mes occupations et mis cette affaire un peu de côté. On n'entendait pas parler de lui, il se faisait oublier alors tout le monde pouvait faire comme s'il n'existait plus. Ce qui a duré plus de 10 ans.

- Et ?

- Et je prendrais bien un autre verre, Donald.

- Je vous emmène la bouteille directement, si vous voulez.

- Ce serait plus pratique, en effet.

Lizzie écoutait le récit de Red sans s'apercevoir de la tension palpable qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. Pourtant, ils s'épiaient régulièrement, chacun jaugeant des intentions de l'autre. On aurait dit deux paons prêts à faire la roue pour épater leur belle.

- Attendez, Red ! Vous avez dit 1999. Mais vous étiez déjà recherché par le FBI à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais considéré comme étant un criminel ici que je ne faisais que des choses malsaines, Lizzie. J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec les services secrets américains, britanniques, français et même russes récemment afin de déstabiliser des dictateurs ou consolider des gouvernements plus démocratiques. La seule différence entre les loyaux sujets de nos pays et moi c'est que je me faisais grassement payer. Mais je rendais de bons services.

- Un mercenaire à la solde des plus offrants, en somme.

- Non, Donald. Un mercenaire à la solde des régimes démocratiques. Je n'ai jamais été payé par un dictateur sans faire tomber ensuite le dictateur. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à Lizzie, tout se monnaye en ce bas monde. Et parfois, pour survivre, si l'on n'a pas d'argent, notre situation devient rapidement critique. Il y a des pays où l'on achète des litres d'eau pour aider les enfants d'un village et ce qu'on a acheté pour une bonne cause provient d'un argent qu'on a gagné en soutenant des causes moins louables. Tout a un prix. Tout. Même vous.

- On ne m'achète pas.

- Si vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous feriez comme les autres. Vous laisseriez des enfants mourir de faim plutôt que vous salir les mains, Donald ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Voilà. Alors ne jugez pas sans savoir. Il faut avoir vu et vécu les choses pour savoir comment on pourrait agir selon les circonstances. Tout n'est pas écrit dans les manuels et les Codes Civils.

Cette fois, Liz sentit la tension entre les deux hommes et décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils ne s'affrontent plus durement.

- Messieurs, on s'éloigne du sujet initial, non ?

- Pardon Liz. Vous avez raison. On vous écoute, Reddington.

- Vous ne voulez pas faire un effort et m'appeler Red ?

- Continuez.

Red haussa les épaules et Liz leva les yeux au ciel en espérant que le meatloaf serait bon.

- Où en étais-je ?

- Le russe a disparu pendant plus de 10 ans.

- Ah oui. Donc, il y a deux ans, un de mes contacts en Turquie me prévint qu'un homme faisait des recherches sur moi. Sur le moment, cela ne m'a pas inquiété. Il y avait des tas de personnes qui me recherchaient. N'est-ce pas Donald ?

- Venez-en aux faits, Reddington !

- Je me trouvais à Beyrouth quand une bombe a explosé dans l'hôtel où je logeais avec mon amie de l'époque. Elle fut tuée sur le coup.

- Elle s'appelait comment ?

- Natalia. Une Russe de naissance. Bref. Elle fut la première d'une longue liste de personnes parmi mes collaborateurs, contacts ou associés à disparaître de façon brutale et tragique.

- Et là, vous êtes venu nous voir, au FBI.

- Oui.

- Pour qu'on vous protège.

- Non. Pour qu'on protège Lizzie.

- Pourquoi ?

Red avala une grande gorgée de vin et grimaça.

- Je commence à avoir faim. Pas vous ?

- Red…pourquoi et de qui vouliez-vous qu'on me protège l'an dernier ?

- De la même personne qu'aujourd'hui, Lizzie.

- Ca, je l'ai compris. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est si je suis sur la liste de cet homme - et je présume qu'il est sur la vôtre - depuis plus d'un an, qu'est-ce que j'y fais ? Je ne vous connaissais pas à l'époque.

- Vous croyez être en danger à cause de moi, Lizzie ?

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, oui.

- Vous vous souvenez de la boîte à musique que j'ai réparée ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Savez-vous de quelle origine est la musique qu'elle joue ?

- Celle que me fredonnait mon père ?

- Oui.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Lizzie, cette musique provient de quel pays selon vous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas, là !

- Désolée mais je ne vois pas où vous allez !

- Donald, vous voulez bien nous laisser un instant ?

- Je suis chez moi, Reddington.

- Je sais mais ce que j'ai à dire à Lizzie ne regarde qu'elle et elle seule. Donc à moins qu'elle ne veuille vous mettre aussi dans la confidence…

- Donald…

- Je vais découper le meatloaf. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini !

Il partit en ronchonnant. Le pauvre ! Il se faisait virer de son propre salon. Lizzie était inquiète et Red s'approcha d'elle. Il baissa la voix.

- Lizzie, votre père, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Non, du tout. Rien.

- Il faudra un jour que ça vous revienne. Votre père était d'origine ukrainienne.

- Oh…la musique vient de là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Et mon père est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Lizzie.

- C'est l'homme qu'on recherche ?

- C'est possible.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il ma mort ?

- Parce qu'il pense que vous détenez des informations dans votre mémoire et que ces informations permettraient de le retrouver et de l'éliminer. Lui et toute son organisation.

- Mais c'est mon père !

- Il ne l'a pas été longtemps. Et pas souvent.

- Vous l'avez connu ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois, il y a fort longtemps.

- Si je comprends bien ce que vous me dites, mon père est vivant, il veut me tuer parce que je sais des choses dont je n'ai même pas conscience et vous êtes venu au FBI en apprenant qu'il me recherchait afin de me protéger, c'est ça ?

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne désespère pas de vous voir retrouver la mémoire de votre petite enfance afin de mettre fin à tout ça.

- Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls en cause, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet. C'est plus vaste que ce que vous imaginez. Lizzie, il faut me croire, l'homme qui se cache sous les traits de votre père, celui qui vous chantait sa berceuse, cet homme-là est beaucoup plus dangereux que tous les malades que nous arrêtons depuis un an.

- Je vous crois. Mais pour l'instant, tout ceci me semble absurde. Un père peut-il tuer sa fille pour de l'argent ?

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'argent. Il s'agit de pouvoir, de compromissions dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir international, il s'agit d'espionnage industriel, de terrorisme, de tous les contre-pouvoirs existants en ce monde, il s'agit d'un édifice qui s'écroulerait si vous vous souveniez d'un détail. Un seul.

- Ca m'aiderait peut-être si je savais quoi chercher, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Si je le savais aussi, on avancerait plus vite.

- Qui peut le savoir ?

- Personne sauf…votre père.

- On n'est guère plus avancé.

- Non, mais au moins maintenant, vous savez qui est derrière et pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui. Sans doute. Quel est son nom ?

- A l'époque, il se faisait appeler Alexander Markov. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. On a perdu sa trace après son 18ème nom d'emprunt.

- C'est génial ! J'ai un père au nom inconnu qui veut me tuer. J'ai eu un mari au nom inconnu qui voulait vous tuer. Euh…Raymond Reddington, c'est votre vrai nom ?

- C'est celui que m'ont donné mes parents, oui.

- Vous avez de la chance de savoir ça. Moi, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle !

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis 5 minutes finirent par couler. Red la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y réfugia. En regardant par la porte de la cuisine, Donald les vit enlacés. Jamais il n'aurait du accepter que Reddington vienne ! Il était en train de lui gâcher sa soirée en tête à tête avec Liz. Il ignorait ce que Liz ressentait pour Red mais il était bien conscient de ce que Red éprouvait pour Liz. Il n'en faisait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup mystère…quand Liz n'était pas là. Il se demanda toutefois ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Red tourna la tête et avisa Donald. Il lui fit signe de revenir.

La soirée continua autour du repas. Liz avait définitivement la tête ailleurs et les deux hommes n'ayant rien à se dire passaient leur temps à essayer de faire la conversation avec elle. Quid du dernier film en vogue. Pas vu. Quid de la dernière tentative d'Aram pour séduire Samar. Aucun intérêt. Elle n'était plus avec eux. Red savait ce qu'elle faisait : elle essayait de se souvenir. Il savait aussi qu'elle allait se torturer le cerveau pour rien. Ce qu'elle avait enfoui là depuis 28 ans ne sortirait pas d'un coup de baguette magique. Il lui faudrait un élément détonateur, un choc violent par exemple. Quand Sam était mort, Red avait espéré que cela provoquerait un choc assez fort pour ça. Mais il n'en fut rien. De même qu'avec Tom. Elle avait sacrément verrouillé sa mémoire. Ce qu'elle avait oublié avait du la traumatiser de façon plus profonde qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé.

Quand ils prirent congé, Donald eut droit à un bisou sur la joue de la part de Liz qui descendit dans l'ascenseur avec Red. Là, il la reprit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire.

- Lizzie, je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser seule maintenant que vous savez.

- Ca va aller, Red.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Je vous connais bien. Je sais que vous allez oublier de dormir, de manger et que vous allez probablement vous mettre en danger au travail. Tout ça parce que vous allez vouloir vous souvenir à tout prix. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Lizzie.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- C'est vous la psy. Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est d'attendre mon retour pour le faire. Même si je n'ai plus la moindre envie de partir.

- Votre amie compte sur vous.

- Oui. Et vous connaissez mon sens de la loyauté.

- Comment peut-on être un criminel et être comme vous, Red ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Gentil, doux, prévenant.

- Je suis aussi intolérant, impatient, calculateur et possessif.

- Possessif ?

- Hey, je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir gâché la soirée de Donald !

- Red !

- Vous auriez du voir sa tête quand il nous a vus enlacés sur le canapé. Si vous pensiez à une soirée entre amis, Lizzie, je peux vous assurer qu'il avait d'autres projets pour vous.

Il la raccompagna à sa voiture.

- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ?

- Chez moi ?

- Oui. Sauf si vous avez envie de faire la tournée des bars.

- C'est une idée géniale, ça !

- Lizzie…je plaisantais.

- Pas moi.

- Alors je viens avec vous. Pour vous surveiller !

- Tout bien considéré, finalement, je vais rentrer chez moi et avaler un somnifère pour dormir. Vous avez raison.

- Je pars demain matin mais j'essayerai de rentrer plus tôt. De toute façon, je vais vous appeler plusieurs fois par jour, pour m'assurer que vous allez bien. Et, rendez-moi un service, n'allez pas travailler sans la protection de Chris. Ou, mieux, dites à Harold que vous êtes malade. Il comprendra.

- Il sait pour mon père ?

- Demandez-le lui.

- Red ?

- Parlez-en avec lui. C'est la seule chose que je puisse vous dire.

- Merci Red.

- Pour quoi ? Pour avoir réussi à gâcher également votre soirée ?

- Pour m'avoir parlé de mon père.

- Vous devriez m'en vouloir, au contraire.

- Je vous demandais ça depuis longtemps. Ce soir, vous avez agi en ami.

- En ami, vous croyez ?

- Vous préférez en père ?

- Ah non !

Sa réaction la fit sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, en y demeurant juste assez longtemps pour qu'il y voie une différence avec celui qu'elle avait accordé à Donald. Là, c'était plus sensuel.

- A vendredi chez vous ?

- Oui. Et essayez de dormir, Lizzie.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, le regarda une dernière fois en lui souriant et partit. Il s'en alla aussi avec Dembe.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Red appela Liz 7 fois. Il la fit rire 4 fois sur les 7. Elle prit quelques jours de congés après avoir longuement discuté avec Harold Cooper. Ils s'étaient tous les deux enfermés dans son bureau et elle apprit des tas de choses sur lui, sur Red, sur Beyrouth, sur Berlin. Red n'était donc pas vraiment un criminel. Belle couverture, en tout cas. Pas facile à gérer pour lui. En y repensant, elle ressentait des bouffées d'affection pour cet homme et prit la décision de les lui montrer dès son retour. Toutefois, elle sentait aussi que ni Red ni Harold lui avaient tout dit. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils lui taisaient et cela l'angoissait de plus en plus.

Le vendredi arriva enfin. Elle était impatiente d'aller chez lui, de le revoir, de le toucher, de lui parler. Elle adorait sa voix et rien ne lui faisait actuellement plus plaisir que de l'entendre, même au téléphone. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui ramenait un cadeau.

Red était quant à lui excité. Liz lui avait semblé plus…proche de lui par téléphone ces derniers jours que durant une année entière à ses côtés. Etait-ce de la reconnaissance ? Elle lui avait avoué, à mots couverts, qu'Harold et elle avaient eu une très longue discussion. Il en déduit qu'il était découvert. Tant mieux. Au moins elle savait qui il était réellement et ce qu'il faisait. Cela n'avait pas du la surprendre tant que ça non plus. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait de la mettre sur la voie… !

En fin d'après-midi, il n'y tint plus et se rendit chez elle. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Avant K.

- Red ?

- Bonjour Lizzie. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, j'étais en train de me faire belle. Je vous en prie, entrez.

- Cela ne doit pas vous prendre longtemps alors.

- De quoi ?

- De vous faire belle. Vous l'êtes au naturel.

- Là, j'avoue que si vous êtes venu pour me faire ce genre de compliment, vous avez bien fait ! Merci monsieur !

- De rien mademoiselle. Ce soir, je suis votre chauffeur.

- Vous avez envoyé Dembe en vacances ?

- Non, il surveille que je n'abîme pas la voiture.

- Vous plaisantez, hein ?

- Absolument pas. Il est avec Chris en ce moment. Il me suit partout.

- Comme Chris me suit aussi partout.

- De vraies nounous, je vous dis !

- Et il serait totalement insensé de leur faire faux bond.

- On les vexerait, qui plus est.

- C'est sûr. Au fait, vous ne m'aviez pas promis un cadeau ?

- Si. Mais je l'ai laissé à l'hôtel. Pour la fin de soirée.

- Vous m'intriguez.

- C'est fait pour.

- Red, je dois vous dire un truc important avant de partir.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je suis heureuse de vous connaître.

- Eh bien, agent Keen, il vous a fallu 14 mois, 9 jours et 8h34 pour l'admettre ! Bravo !

Elle prit son sac à main et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture dont il ouvrit galamment la portière. Elle s'installa.

- Avouez que vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup aidée à vous apprécier.

- Moi qui pensais faire justement le maximum…En attendant, ce soir, vous allez avoir l'immense honneur d'être courtisée par une femme.

Il démarra. Aussitôt suivi par une autre voiture et une moto.

- Red, arrêtez avec ça. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était.

- Cela dit, si j'aimais les femmes, je serais flattée.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal quand même, hein ? Je l'aime bien et j'ai besoin d'elle dans mon organisation.

- Je sais. Je serai gentille, promis.

- N'empêche que, dans la même semaine, vous serez parvenue à éconduire un homme et une femme.

- Un homme ?

- Donald, c'en est bien un, non ?

- Je n'ai pas éconduit Don, c'est vous qui l'avez fait !

- Je l'ai éconduit pour vous. Vous auriez fait quoi si je n'avais pas été là ?

- Bonne question. Il est charmant et très bien bâti. Je me serais peut-être laissé tenter.

Il crispa ses mains sur le volant.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Je suis célibataire, lui aussi. Pas de compte à rendre et il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas senti un corps d'homme contre le mien.

- Et moi, je ne compte pas ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil, Red. Vous me cajolez quand j'ai des chagrins, ce n'est pas comparable.

- Vous vous souvenez que je suis possessif ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Et plus de câlins, dorénavant ! Finis les câlins ! Si vous avez des chagrins, vous n'irez qu'à frapper chez Ressler ou chez Kate ! Non mais !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Vous ne tiendrez pas.

- Vous pariez ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez. Si je suis en détresse et que je vous appelle, vous viendrez avant même que j'ai eu le temps de penser à appeler Don. Juste pour m'empêcher de savourer d'autres bras que les vôtres.

- Allez, on parie quoi Lizzie ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir. Si je gagne, vous m'emmenez avec vous lors de votre prochain voyage en Afrique. Si je perds, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

- Vous prenez un grand risque, là.

- Avec vous ? Non. Quoique vous vouliez, je vous l'accorderai.

- Vraiment ?

Elle le regarda plus sérieusement.

- Oui, vraiment.

- Voilà qui va me motiver à gagner.

- Vous avez déjà une idée derrière la tête ?

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Je peux savoir ce qui m'attend alors ?

- La seule chose à laquelle vous n'avez peut-être pas pensé.

- J'ai pensé à des tas de choses.

- Celle-ci, je ne crois pas.

- Il ne faut jamais présager de rien, Red. Jamais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel où logeait Red ce soir-là. K. les y attendait déjà.

- Je commençais à me demander si j'avais bien noté l'heure, Raymond.

- Désolé pour le retard, K.

- Bonsoir Liz. Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir.

- Merci Kate. Vous aussi.

Un coup d'oeil à Red suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle abusait !

- Est-ce que ces deux superbes créatures veulent boire quelque chose ?

- La même chose que d'habitude pour moi, Raymond.

- Et pour vous, Lizzie ?

- Champagne.

- Un truc à fêter ?

- Votre retour.

Il fit monter une bouteille de champagne et s'en servit une coupe également. K. lorgnait sans vergogne sur le décolleté de Liz. Au bout d'un moment, cette dernière en fut gênée. Elle se déplaça et alla retrouver Red sur le sofa. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué mais l'attitude de K. était tout sauf subtile.

En même temps, maintenant que Liz était près de lui, il s'aventura à regarder discrètement le décolleté de sa voisine. Et, curieusement, cela ne la dérangea pas, même quand elle l'eut surprit en flagrant délit de matage. Au contraire, elle en était ravie.

Peu à peu, au fil de la conversation qui tournait autour des voyages, des affaires en cours, des spécialités culinaires ou des livres à lire absolument, Liz et Red se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. A présent, après deux coupes de champagne et quelques amuses-bouches, ils étaient épaule contre épaule.

Mr Kaplan nota la complicité de plus en plus évidente entre eux, et un petit quelque chose en plus dans la façon de se regarder ou de s'effleurer, de se sourire ou dans leurs voix, tout simplement. Elle comprit alors que Liz était attirée par Red. Il avait gagné. Elle resta encore quelques minutes de plus et prit congé en prétextant une soudaine migraine.

Restés seuls, ils reprirent leurs places, épaule contre épaule.

- Je n'ai pas été trop dure avec elle ?

- Vous avez été parfaite. Le rapprochement avec moi lui a fait comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas les femmes.

- C'est surtout que la façon dont elle regardait mon décolleté m'a mise mal à l'aise.

- J'ai regardé moi aussi.

- Je sais. Mais vous, vous pouvez.

- Je peux ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que vous êtes un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'en étais encore un, oui. Mais si vous avez un doute, il ne tient qu'à vous de vérifier également.

- Ne me tentez pas, Red. Je pourrais vous prendre au mot.

- Ca, je voudrais le voir !

Elle se tourna alors résolument vers lui.

- Red, nous allons où comme ça ?

- Je l'ignore. Vous voulez aller où, Lizzie ?

- Dans vos bras.

- Non, non ! Bien essayé mais non !

- Red !

- Je tiens à gagner notre pari, chère demoiselle. J'y tiens même de plus en plus.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à pleurer en ce cas.

- Ou vous pouvez aussi abandonner la partie, me déclarer vainqueur et malgré tout m'accompagner en Afrique plus tard.

- Ce ne serait pas juste.

- La vie n'est pas toujours juste. Mais je suis gagnant sur toute la ligne. J'obtiens ce que je veux et vous aussi.

- Cela demande réflexion.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher votre cadeau. S'il peut faire pencher la balance, le moment est opportun.

Il se leva, alla rapidement dans la chambre et revint avec un petit paquet qu'il lui donna. Elle le secoua.

- Pas de bruit donc pas bijou.

- Ouvrez, vous verrez.

Elle ouvrit et là…

- Red !

- Quoi ? Ca ne vous plait pas ?

- C'est sublime mais c'est…

- De la lingerie, je sais.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ces temps-ci ?

- Non. Quand j'ai vu cet ensemble, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous là-dedans.

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous m'imaginez dans des dessous sexy ?

- Depuis 14 mois, 9 jours et 10h27.

- Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que vous aviez une tendresse quasi paternelle pour moi.

- La tendresse, oui. Indubitablement. Mais elle n'a rien de paternel.

- Dites, le pari, c'est que j'essaie cette tenue pour vous, non ?

- Oui.

Elle regarda la lingerie, puis Red et de nouveau la lingerie.

- Alors c'est d'accord. Vous avez gagné le pari.

- Lizzie…

Elle partit dans la chambre à son tour pour se changer. Il retenait son souffle. La voir ainsi allait lui donner le courage qui lui manquait pour lui parler de l'incendie. De sa cicatrice. De leur passé.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il était debout près de la fenêtre, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour l'affronter. Il n'était pourtant pas préparé à la voir ainsi.

- Lizzie…vous êtes…tu es…affriolante.

Elle ne disait rien, appréciant le regard de l'homme qui ne cachait plus le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il vint plus près d'elle et écarta doucement le pan du déshabillé. Puis il lui prit la main et la guida sur le sofa.

- Lizzie, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose, de suite.

- Laquelle ?

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ?

- Affection, tendresse, et, depuis peu, autre chose de plus…intime.

- Comme quoi ?

- Du désir.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Et toi, tu ressens quoi ?

- La même chose en 1000 fois plus fort. Lizzie, je dois t'avouer quelque chose et cela ne va pas être facile. Donc, s'il te plait, laisse-moi tout te dire sans m'interrompre. D'accord ?

- Tu me fais peur, Ray.

- Il ne faut pas. C'est juste délicat à t'avouer. Mais il le faut avant que…avant que je ne t'enlève ces magnifiques dessous.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle, serra sa main et commença son récit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Il y a 28 ans de cela, je fus grièvement blessé dans l'incendie d'une maison où j'avais été appelé afin d'interpeller un homme dangereux. A l'époque, j'avais 25 ans et je débutais au sein des Black Ops. Avec deux hommes, nous nous sommes rendus chez ce type mais c'était trop tard, il avait pris la fuite, avait incendié sa maison pour couvrir sa fuite, laissant son épouse et sa fille dans la maison en flammes. Nous n'avons pas pu sauver son épouse mais j'ai pu sortir la petite fille de 4 ans. Elle était terrifiée et j'ai du lui apporter son lapin en peluche pour qu'elle accepte de me suivre. Je l'ai sortie de là et c'est quand j'ai voulu revenir pour aller chercher sa mère que j'ai été bloqué par le feu. Les pompiers sont heureusement arrivés à temps pour me permettre de survivre. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour-là, ni cette petite fille. J'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il en prenne soin. Ce qu'il a fait. En revanche, la petite fille oublia tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avant l'incendie et même ceux de ce soir-là.

- Ray…

Elle sanglotait. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'enroula autour de lui.

- Ray…c'était toi. Toi dans ma chambre avec le lapin.

- Oui, ma Lizzie.

- Oh Ray…comment ai-je pu t'oublier, toi ?

- Tu as fait un blocage sur cette période de ta vie, Lizzie. C'est normal.

Elle caressa le dos de Red.

- Tu fus blessé à quel point ?

- Brûlé, le haut du dos. J'en ai gardé de vilaines cicatrices.

- Je connais ce genre de cicatrice. Celle de ma main est due au feu aussi.

- Tu comprends alors pourquoi je devais t'en parler ?

- C'était ça ce que tu me cachais depuis qu'on se connait ? Et qu'Harold ne m'a pas dit non plus ?

- Oui. Tu m'en veux ?

- Ray, tu plaisantes ? Je t'en voudrais pour quelle raison ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a 28 ans et tu continues à vouloir le faire tous les jours depuis plus d'un an. Sans compter que tu m'as confiée à Sam qui fut le meilleur père qu'une enfant puisse avoir. Alors, non seulement je ne t'en veux pas mais je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec de la simple reconnaissance, Ray. Ce que tu représentes pour moi va bien au-delà de tout ça. Les mots sont trop pauvres. Mais il y a des gestes que je peux faire pour te montrer ce que j'éprouve.

Elle caressa son visage, puis ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il l'attira aussitôt plus près de lui et il l'embrassa. Pleinement. Totalement. Elle retrouverait bientôt la mémoire de son enfance mais ce qui leur importait le plus à tous les deux ce soir-là était de s'être enfin trouvés…ou retrouvés. Il l'emporta dans la chambre où la lingerie fut rangée dans son coffret d'origine et où elle découvrit la douceur de la peau d'un homme contre la sienne.

Au petit matin, elle se réveilla contre lui, et sa première pensée fut ponctuée par un sourire. Il était beau dans son sommeil. Elle se remémora la nuit passée, la tendresse et la passion mêlées, les mots doux prononcés par cette voix qui savait la toucher jusque dans son âme et le réveilla par un baiser.

- Bonjour Red !

- Bonjour Lizzie.

- Bien dormi ?

- Peu mais bien. Très bien. Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vérifie que tu es un homme, sans doute.

- Si tu as encore des doutes, là…je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi !

- Dis-moi, Ray, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'adorais quand tu étais jaloux ?

- Pas jaloux. Possessif.

- Jaloux donc. J'aime ça. Cela prouve que tu tiens à moi.

- Et tu sais que tu n'es pas mieux que moi, toi.

- J'avoue. J'ai horreur de voir Samar te tourner autour.

- Je vais désormais mettre un panneau autour de nous deux : chasses gardées. Défense d'entrer.

Elle rit et se pelotonna contre lui. Là elle était bien. Heureuse.

FIN.


End file.
